Lenny Moore
Introduction Lenny Moore is a film producer, director, and writer. Biography Early Life Very little is currently known about Lenny's life before moving to Los Santos. He grew up in a small town just outside of Vice City called Cedar Key where he always had the aspirations of becoming a filmmaker. He would eventually move to Los Santos to attend ULSA's filmmaking program. However, not even half way through the program he had to withdraw and return home due to an unknown family emergency. Los Santos After dealing with his issues back home, he would move back to Los Santos. Only this time, he would not be resuming his classes at ULSA. Instead he got a gig working with Weazel news for a short time, learning the ins and out of production. This would eventually lead to him creating a small independent production company on the side simply called, Moore Productions. Lenny struggled to get his production company up and going as there was very little interest in a saturated market for an unproven production company. He would eventually go to fund his own show, titled Destination: Los Santos. The webseries would have been focused on hot tourist spots in Los Santos however the only episode that was made was never released to any media formats because yet another family emergency would send Lenny back home to Cedar Key. We would later learn this time it was to attend his father's funeral as he had passed away. Return to Los Santos A few months after his father's funeral, Lenny would return to Los Santos again. This time, with a renewed spirit and much larger aspirations. He wanted to shift his focus to his true passion, which was to become a filmmaker and create movies. He began work on a script for a psychological-thriller called The Dark Noise and began holding open auditions for the film. That is when he met Jeffrey Connors, who he managed to sign for the film. Lenny would go on to create a teaser trailer for the film and secure additional funding by pitching his movie to Shalom Homes in exchange for some heavily marketed product placement. Fate would align itself as it just so happened Jeffrey was leaving his former employer and starting up his own company, The Phoenix Corporation. Jeffrey invited Lenny to become a part of the production aspect of his company and Lenny accepted. Now working with the resources of a major company, filming for the movie is under way and in production. While working closely with members of the company, Lenny would soon discover that there was more than meets the eye to the business. Phoenix Corporation was dealing guns and drugs behind closed doors. By the time Lenny had figured all this out, he had already considered the company and many of its employees as an extension of his own family. Back home, his family was a mess and he had always worked alone while in Los Santos without anyone ever having his back. This with a combined apparent broken heart over an unknown person led Lenny to live a more wild life style behind public doors, often involving drugs and alcohol as well as not wanting to settle down in a relationship. But with Phoenix Corporation having his back, and Granny showing him that they were a family he came to accept all the illegal activities that the company is involved with and would even help them achieve their goals. After all, money is money. Lenny is no stranger to that, he funded the teaser trailer for the film from selling weed on the side. During a robbery gone wrong at the Gambino Barbershop in Mirror Park on October 29th, Lenny shot and killed the robber after he started opening fire on people. The would-be robber died on scene from his wounds. Film and Media Reference * The unreleased first and only episode of Destination: Los Santos can be seen here. (Moore Productions) * The teaser trailer for The Dark Noise can be seen here. (Moore Productions) * Commercial for RedLine can be seen here. (Phoenix Studios) * Commercial for Blazing Tattoo can be seen here. (Phoenix Studios) * Craig's Power Hour (Phoenix Studios) ** Episode 1 ** Episode 2 ** Episode 3 (Host: Walter Fop) * The film The Dark Noise, can be seen here. (Phoenix Studios) * Commercial for Smoke on the Water can be seen here. (Phoenix Studios) * Commercial for Refried Dreams can be seen here. (Phoenix Studios) * Commercial for Irvine's Auto Emporium can be seen here. (Phoenix Studios) * The teaser trailer for the upcoming project Shut 'Em Down can be seen here. (Phoenix Studios) Category:Characters Category:Civilian